


【鸣佐】心甘情愿

by Ephemera_stardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemera_stardust/pseuds/Ephemera_stardust
Summary: 一只语言质朴（因为作者文笔平板）语无伦次（因为作者语无伦次）多愁善感（？？？）的鸣和一只温柔主动的助，双向暗恋修成正果，快乐HE，没有逻辑，OOC！！！哈哈哈有时候觉得有些人，日常说话的口语、内心的文字活动、随手写下的日记、认真琢磨的文章都是很不一样的风格。不过不管怎样鸣人大概也不会想/写出这种风格的东西吧lol 如果是鸣人的话说不定会是“大事记——！！！今天是人生最重要的日子！！！我向佐助表白成功还滚床单了我说！！！！好幸福啊啊啊啊——”这样的（咆哮体？）哈哈哈本来想炖一份鲜美多汁的红烧肉怎么炖着炖着就柴了？！但是真的撒了超多糖。艾玛齁到我自己了。关于断手，依旧是那样——我个人不太介意断臂或者义肢，是两只连结的痕迹和证明。但为了方便我就……咳咳，假设双手都在了，也不再刻意写出绷带之类的外形和触感。私心的终结之战的结尾其实是isensei大大的同人漫里两人双手交握着躺在地上。





	【鸣佐】心甘情愿

**Author's Note:**

> 一只语言质朴（因为作者文笔平板）语无伦次（因为作者语无伦次）多愁善感（？？？）的鸣和一只温柔主动的助，双向暗恋修成正果，快乐HE，没有逻辑，OOC！！！  
> 哈哈哈有时候觉得有些人，日常说话的口语、内心的文字活动、随手写下的日记、认真琢磨的文章都是很不一样的风格。不过不管怎样鸣人大概也不会想/写出这种风格的东西吧lol 如果是鸣人的话说不定会是“大事记——！！！今天是人生最重要的日子！！！我向佐助表白成功还滚床单了我说！！！！好幸福啊啊啊啊——”这样的（咆哮体？）哈哈哈  
> 本来想炖一份鲜美多汁的红烧肉怎么炖着炖着就柴了？！  
> 但是真的撒了超多糖。艾玛齁到我自己了。  
> 关于断手，依旧是那样——我个人不太介意断臂或者义肢，是两只连结的痕迹和证明。但为了方便我就……咳咳，假设双手都在了，也不再刻意写出绷带之类的外形和触感。  
> 私心的终结之战的结尾其实是isensei大大的同人漫里两人双手交握着躺在地上。

【正文】  
我有一个深藏的秘密。  
我暗恋我最好的朋友，很多年了。  
我们都曾在最年幼时经历过最惨痛的悲剧，并因此在年少时走上不同的道路。  
他不认为我天真的做法能解决问题，我不愿意看到他孤身一人陷入黑暗的深渊。  
我们曾经针锋相对以命相博，也曾经默契并肩生死与共。他曾经想要杀死我以斩断与我的联系，也曾经舍身救过我的性命。我曾经绝望到认为只能与他一同去另一个世界相互理解，但在所有人都背离他、也不认同我时，我也从未想过放弃。  
他是我舍弃生命舍弃其他一切也无法放弃的人。

好在他最终回到了我的身边。  
照理来说，从意识到我喜欢他的那一天起，我就应该大声直接地向他告白。有话直说，说到做到，是我一直以来秉持的忍道。  
但唯独在一切尘埃落定之后面对着他，我胆怯了。  
我在害怕什么呢？  
我害怕他对我并不抱有那样的感情，害怕他再也不愿安稳地睡在我的身边，害怕有一天他用面对其他人时带着防备疏离的眼神面对我。  
很多时候我觉得自己很了解他，说是这世界上最能甚至唯一与他相互理解的人也不为过。可是有些时候，我又毫无自信，对于他的想法，以及他是否明了我的想法，没有一点点把握。

从他回村以来，我们就住在一起。  
但也仅仅是住在一起而已。战后木叶人手紧缺，极少有需要两个上忍合作的任务。因为实力强大身份敏感，他的任务大多漫长繁重，而我在任务之外还需要额外进行火影预备的培训。我们见面的时间不多，甚至没有必要为了不甚频繁的同时在家过夜而多准备一张床铺。  
也许我家对于他来说只是停歇落脚的一站，但我却希望他将这里真正当成他自己的家。  
他以为我仍然仅将他当成最交心的挚友，对我毫无防备，却不知道在无数个深夜里我看着他的侧脸时压抑着怎样的欲望。  
那远不只是面对心爱之人时自然澎湃的生理欲望。我给了他房子信箱所有柜子的钥匙，他为数不多的全部家当也整整齐齐地排在家里的衣柜、抽屉和储物间。但我仍然觉得不够。远远不够。  
我花费至今大半人生的时间和感情，试图将那只鹰从命运荒诞悲哀的囚笼中释放，却又想要在他自由的足踝系上引绳。我许愿他拥有整片蓝天来去无羁，却又想叮嘱他在日落时分记得归巢。  
所有矛盾又压抑的感情，在流逝的岁月中悄然滋养出了一头野兽。我将它深深地锁入牢笼，但理智再如何坚固，如何囚禁得了无论他身在何方都朝向他茁壮生长的感情呢？  
我就快要藏不住这个秘密了。

一场午后的暴雨将七月的暑气浇得暂时偃旗息鼓，也将我们俩浇得浑身透湿。  
在卡卡西那交了任务，他本来打算在火影楼里等到雨停。可是被我强拉着，他不情不愿地也只好跟着我在瓢泼的水幕里一路狂奔。  
快到家门口的时候雨终于停了下来。  
“是彩虹诶！”我拉拉他的手。  
他一边抱怨着“早说过了雨很快就会停”，目光却顺着我的话望向天边。灿金色的阳光从尚未散去的积雨云的缝隙倾泻下来，映着他发梢眼睫上细碎的水珠，熠熠生辉。  
我看得呆住了。  
他大概没有听见我如雷鸣一般的心跳声，低下头摸出钥匙，打开了门。

一进屋，他就卸下了浸透了雨水的斗篷和上衣，赤着上身去卧室找换洗的衣物。  
我不敢看他光裸的脊背，大片大片白皙的皮肤袒露在我眼前。  
我几乎忘了自己也浑身湿透，尽量自然地坐在沙发上，假装沉迷于研究新种的盆栽。但片刻后，他拎着两套居家服站在了我面前，一条毛巾轻轻搭在了我头上。  
“一起洗吧。”

热水的蒸汽氤氲着整个浴室。他背对着我站在花洒下仰起头，平日里倔强翘起的黑发顺着水流服帖下来，像是剥下了尖锐刚硬的外壳，显出几分罕见的脆弱柔软。  
我心不在焉地将沐浴露揉搓成泡沫，目光不敢去触碰他脖颈以下的位置，然而只是淌过那优美的肩颈线条的一颗水珠，就足够唤醒我内心的野兽。  
我曾经在夜深人静时无数次想着他在手里射出来，但这一刻……  
我差一点就要做出在近在咫尺的好友背后意淫着他自慰这样难堪的事情。  
好在他平静的声音及时惊醒了我。  
“鸣人，帮我擦擦背。”  
我明知我不该这么做。我怕我碰到他的那一刹就会扑上去将他吞噬殆尽。然而我还是无法抵御任何接近触碰他的诱惑，思维混沌地伸出了手。

仅仅只是替他抹去背上的泡沫，就用尽了我几乎所有的自制力。我颤抖着停住了手。  
他似是疑惑又似是了然地回过头看我。  
一切无所遁形。  
他会厌恶吗？从幼时起我们就曾亲密无间，而此刻我却对着他起了生理反应。  
然而他没有露出任何一丝我害怕在他脸上看到的表情，也没有视而不见地掩饰过去。  
片刻，他转过身来。  
我看到他身下男性欲望的象征，和我的一样，昂扬地挺立着。

被束缚着的野兽，被猎物亲手打开了囚笼。  
我上前一步，握着他的肩将他抵在墙上，吻了上去。  
脑海中演练过无数次的场景到想要实现的时候仍然很笨拙。我急切又莽撞地想要靠近，撞到了他的鼻尖又紧张地磕到了他的牙齿；他也一样，不小心咬到了我的舌尖又赶紧放开。  
但是那都没有关系。触碰到他嘴唇舌尖的酥麻战栗洪流一般冲刷过我身体的每一根神经，覆灭了所有微小的痛觉和尴尬。优雅从容地接吻也许需要技巧和练习，但向他靠近直至相拥纠缠只需要依循最原始的本能。  
我们的下体彼此碰到的时候我猛地抖了一下，同时听见他也闷哼一声。那声音让我头皮发麻。  
他变本加厉地搂住我的肩膀，我们的身体紧贴在一起。我极尽所能地与他更大面积的肌肤相触，恨不得整个人缠绕到他身上再不分开。那真是一种神奇的感觉——如此挑动情欲，又如此让人安心。  
我一路亲吻过他的脸颊脖颈，在他白皙的胸膛上用力吸吮。也许是我的方法不对，亲热天堂里描述的吻痕似乎并没有那么容易出现。我气恼地咬了他一口，转而去逗弄他胸前颤颤巍巍挺立的小小凸起。他微仰着头靠在墙上任我作为，手无意按在了淋浴开关上。花洒淋下的热水冲洗去了我们身上的泡沫，我伸出舌尖去舔那颗因为充血而变成深粉色的小巧果实，感觉到温热的水流和那一片甜蜜的皮肤同时接触舌面的奇妙触感，他胸膛颤抖着的剧烈起伏，和内里急速有力的心跳震动。  
他的整个身心，都在因为我而激动着。  
我跪下身去，他挺立的阴茎就直冲着我的鼻尖。他意识到了我要做什么，伸手按着我的肩膀想要推开我，但我已经张开了嘴将他含住。  
大概非常舒服吧，他按在我肩上的手瞬间就卸了力道。我努力张大嘴，但尽力也只能吞下柱身的半截。他的龟头顶到上颚深处，让我的喉咙本能地收紧了。尝试了几次也没能领悟到传说中的深喉该怎么做，我暂时放弃了——反正以后有的是机会。  
我专心地吞吐吸吮含得进去的部分，但动作大概非常笨拙，仅我自己都感觉到牙齿碰到充血的柱身好几次。我猜想那感觉不会好受，但他看起来仍然是完完全全地沉溺其中了。从我的角度只能看见他修长的颈项和尖削的下颏，感觉到搭在我肩上的手指几度收紧又放松。他的喉结上下滑动着，压抑的喘息声像是催情的毒药，同时又给了我莫大的安慰和鼓励，让我不碰自己都硬得快要爆炸。我更卖力地侍弄口中越来越硬胀的头部和柱身，拉着他的手按在墙上与他十指相扣。  
没过多大一会他突然想要推开我。我知道他快要射了，更是握住他的双腿不让他躲开。他用膝盖顶了我几下没有成功，终于放弃了挣扎。  
那一瞬间他扣紧了我的手，小腹猛地绷紧，腰身无法自控般地顶了一下。  
我努力吞到所能达到的最深，将那颤抖的头部和灼烫的热液全数纳入口中，吮吸到再没有东西射出来为止。  
他像是脱力般地靠在墙上，低头看着我。看到他难以置信的表情我才意识到我将他的东西全数吞了下去，还无意识地舔去了唇边的残留。是很奇异的味道，带着强烈的男性气息，有些腥腻，和某种微微的甜味。  
是他的射出来的，因为我带来的高潮。我摸摸他已经半软下去的阴茎，情不自禁地对着他笑了。  
他抿了抿唇，伸手拉着我站起来。我们贴得很近，他没有顾忌我刚刚替他口交还吞下了他的精液，搂着我的腰吻了过来。  
我们站在热气蒸腾的浴室里无休止地接吻。我把他紧紧地抱在怀里抚摸揉捏，他捧着我的脸，下身与我坚硬又无处发泄的性器抵着相互磨蹭。我将我们俩的性器一并握住撸动，不一会他就再次硬了。  
然而此时此刻，无论怎样接吻吸吮他的津液我也觉得干渴难耐，拥抱得再多紧密我也无法将他融进骨血。  
我渴望着更深入更彻底地占有他。  
我想他也是一样的，环抱住我的手臂勒得我骨头生疼。  
当我的手指分开他紧实挺翘的臀瓣摸向那唯一的入口时，他颤了一下，没有拒绝，而是更用力地拥紧了我。  
我握着他的腰将他转过去，他顺从地俯下身，双手撑在墙上。那脊背凹下的美妙弧线让我热血沸腾。  
我将阴茎抵在他身后隐秘的穴口，伏在他背后箍紧他的腰，感觉自己像是蛰伏已久的猛兽终于牢牢按住了温驯的猎物。可是那个地方实在太过紧致，我不得章法地戳弄，粗大圆滑的头部根本无法顶开那个地方，只能一次次地滑过去。  
他喘息着直起身。我怕他会厌烦，但他只是握住我的手：“去床上？”

我仿佛丧失了平日里被诸多同伴称赞的语言能力，喉头哽住的千言万语无法传达胸腔中汹涌的情感万一。我用几乎要将他吞入腹中的力道吻他，他也用力回吻着我。  
我们赤身裸体跌跌撞撞地出了浴室，全身都湿漉漉的，拥抱着一起倒在床上。床单瞬间洇湿了一大片，然而我们谁也没有心思去擦干身体。  
他搂着我的肩膀，分开双腿让我可以继续研究如何进入他的身体。  
我心里很着急，卡在这一步，就好像愈演愈烈的节奏在激昂的高潮前戛然而止。我担心他会觉得无聊或者对我失望。  
但是他没有，甚至没有用那句最常用的“吊车尾的”来调侃我。他一只手安抚般地抱着我，一只手覆上我的阴茎轻轻滑动。我顿时忘记了“屡过其门而不得入”的挫折，就着他纤长有力的手指抽送起来，几乎想要就这样射在他手里。但他似乎是打定了主意要做到最后，握着我的阴茎在他的臀缝间磨蹭。  
“……太大了。”他皱着眉喃喃道。  
他的这句话实在太过刺激。我一瞬间福至心灵，一边抚慰着他的前端让他保持兴奋，一边用指尖按上那个紧闭的入口。  
我的手指上沾满了我们俩的前液，进入要相对容易得多。他皱起眉，夹紧了搭在我腰间的双腿。  
“弄疼你了吗？”  
他摇摇头，催促般地在我身后点了点足尖。  
我抽出手指，吻住他的唇。  
进入仍旧很艰难，但至少有了开拓的起点。只是我刚刚挤进去了头部，就听到他咬住了嗓子眼里的一声闷哼。  
肯定是真的很疼，否则以他忍耐的性子，根本不会发出声音。  
我一下子慌乱无措，想要从他的身体里退出来。  
如果一定有一个人要忍受疼痛，我宁愿疼痛的那个人是我。  
但他用双腿紧紧地盘着我的腰，不让我出去。他偏开头，紧皱着眉喘息了一会，额角都沁出了汗水。  
“……可以了。”我听到他相比平时显得低沉沙哑的声音，切断了我克制着自己的最后一线理智。

他的身体里是我从未能想象过的世界，或者不如说，从前无论怎样天马行空的想象也及不上此刻真实感受的一分一厘。他的身体紧紧地包裹着我，被紧致压迫的疼痛混合着无上欣快像电流一样从那个神经末梢集中的地方直击天灵盖，让我差点立刻就射了出来。  
但那一刻我最真切深刻体会到的，并非是初次经历的生理上的快感。  
他紧紧地搂着我，他半阖的眼睛近在眼前，他的唇就贴在我唇边。他敞开身体接纳了我，我甚至感觉到灵魂都化为实体与他紧紧相拥。  
那种感觉实在太过美妙。在情欲炽盛的这一刻，我不合时宜地回想起数年以前，我曾泪流满面地想要与他同归于尽，去另一个世界相互理解；还有更早之前的大雨里，他明明可以杀死我，却最终留下我一个人不知所踪。  
我想起大战结束之后，所有人醒来以前，我们共同凝望的澄澈天空，和从那以后，每一次在熹微的晨光里醒来，他在我身边安稳的睡颜。  
真好。一切的磨难都没有让我们背离彼此。确实，未来我们也许还会面对更多艰难险阻。人生从来没有容易二字，看到的经历的越多就越意识到人世种种荒诞背后的无奈悲凉。但我们已经心意相通彼此联结，就再没有任何人或者事物能将我们分开。

我一根一根地扣住他的手指，试着挺动起腰。他的眉心依旧蹙起，显然仍未从中体验到生理的快感。  
但他那双异色的美丽眼睛毫不回避地凝望着我，往日沉静的深潭涌动着情愫的浪潮。被那双眼睛凝视着，我根本无法停下。  
那是他无声地袒露于我面前的，他的真心。  
我沉醉于灵魂与肉体的双重快感之中，动作无法控制地越来越剧烈。快感积累得如此迅速而强烈，甚至让我失去了时间的概念。  
当我紧紧攥着他的手握着他的腰攀上顶峰时，我感觉已经深埋在他体内一个世纪那么久。但等到焚烧理智的情热稍稍冷却一点，我才意识到我其实没动几下就射了。

听说男性第一次都会比较快。我还曾幻想自己能天赋禀异，第一次就让他欲仙欲死，没想到在他的身体里坚持的时间比他在我嘴里还要短。我有些不好意思，但他没有半点责怪的神色。明明还没有射，却温柔地看着我，带着点满足的笑意。  
那笑容看得我心窝里又软又烫。我撩开他额前的尚还湿着的黑发吻他的眼睛，他的眼睑怕痒似的眨了眨。我担心他会感冒，但自己都觉得一边摸着他的性器一边说这话缺乏说服力：“把头发擦干吧我说？”  
他环着我的脖子摇摇头，又凑过来亲我。  
于是我又立刻沉浸在他的吻里。我抚慰着他，他的双手也温柔地摸索着我的身体。虽然射了一次，但我内心的欲望还完全没有满足，不一会就又硬了起来。  
“我还想要……可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我听见他轻声应允。  
尽管无言的默许已经让我充分领会了他的心意，但直白的回应，即使只是一个短促的鼻音，也让我无比激动。  
有了最初的经验，第二次进入就容易得多。他抬高了腰迎合着我，我也终于稍微能把持住自己，专心寻找能让他也享受的方法。

或许因为幸运，或者我们的身体本就契合，这一次我很快在他身体深处找到了某个极度敏感的位置。  
也许我与他成为彼此契合相互圆满的半身，本身就是一种无上的幸运。  
他没有防备，小小地惊叫了一声。那声音带着情欲催动的沙哑，初尝滋味的新奇，和察觉到自己的失控而转向羞赧的变调尾音。  
我备受鼓舞，再次试探着去触碰那个地方。他很快就受不了了似的抓住我的手臂，胸口深粉色硬挺的乳珠和昂扬着淌出清液的性器都昭示着他从中获得的快乐。每碰到一下，他柔韧的腰腹就不自觉地向内弓起，内壁也会一阵紧缩。他垂眼看了看我们连在一起的地方，又抬眼看我，嘴唇泛着水色，眼睛里氤氲着洇湿的雾气。  
那是我从来没有见过的他。  
他明明清醒地意识到此刻的情境，却仍然甘愿将脆弱与失控展露于我眼前。  
向来深埋于心底，如熔岩海潮一般的怜惜和爱意在这一刻汹涌而来，裹挟着我，让我无比渴望用全身心去取悦他。  
我从来深知他的力量之强大，意志之坚定，更从未将他看得脆弱或者需要依赖于任何人或者事物。但我仍然想保护他，想照顾他，想将我拥有的所有奉献与他。  
这种无尽的愿望无论如何也得不到充分的抒发。就像此时此刻，我亲吻抚摸着方才发现的每一处能让他颤抖的肌肤，顶着那块让他压抑不住呻吟的地方反复碾磨，用我毕生积攒的自慰经验抚慰他的前端，却仍然觉得无法满足。我焦渴地想要带给他更多愉悦，却无论是用语言还是身体都无法表达纾解。这一刻，仿佛连肉体都成为了我靠近他的阻碍。  
但他已经明白了我的心思和渴望。他望进我的眼睛，搂紧了了我的腰，不再克制本能的反应，将他从我的行动中获得的欢愉尽数反馈于我。那不是他习惯于身处的状态，但他仍然愿意为了回应我而将自己彻底敞开。  
意识到这种永远无法完整表达的心意已经被他理解和接纳，庞大难言的感动降临于被剧烈的快感不断冲击的头脑，甚至让我感觉到片刻眩晕。他伸手抚上我的脸颊，拇指指腹缓慢而轻柔地摩挲过我骤然觉得酸涩的眼眶。  
最终我还是没有丢脸地做到哭出来，而是终于如愿地与他一同射了出来。  
所有复杂交织的情感与巨大的生理愉悦如急遽上涨的海啸般倾覆过顶峰，又逐渐平息为润泽而不竭的细水长流。

我们从午后一直做到傍晚。其实大部分时间我们只是相互拥抱着躺在床上发懒，沉迷于亲吻抚摸对方，几乎不曾有一刻与彼此的身体分离。  
我们没有说多少话。我仍然沉浸在那种灵魂相交共同战栗的精神快感中，觉得自己发出声音都是对流淌在我们之间的默契的打扰。他看起来心情很好，也不开口，只安静地看着我，明亮的眼睛里含着笑意。  
他平日里很少笑。我有时候会听到他的学生和下属私下里评价他眼神凌厉，如淬过霜雪的剑刃一般锋锐凛然。幸好如此——不然我的情敌大概会比现在还要多出好多倍。  
不过没关系，现在他是属于我的了。  
我终于能心甘情愿地放他自由翱翔在无际天空，因为深信他也会心甘情愿地为我停留。我不再不安地渴望在鹰足上拴上绳索，那牢固无形的羁绊早已牵系了我们的心。  
我把他搂在臂弯里，他枕在我的肩窝，环着我的腰。我们赤身裸体地相拥着，新换上的床单散发着晴天晾晒后温暖干燥的清香。窗外如洗的蓝天渐渐染上夕阳的绚烂色彩，云絮层层叠叠地漂浮在天际，明天会是个清爽晴朗的好天气。  
我转头去看他，他也正好从窗外收回目光，安宁地看向我，对我露出一个笑容。  
我想这是我迄今的人生中最幸福的一刻。

【尾声】  
虽然我恨不得这样的梦幻般的安宁能永远持续下去，但人终究还是需要解决温饱问题。  
等到最后一丝晚霞也消失在天边，他终于推了推我，先开了口：“我饿了。”  
被我屏蔽已久的饥饿感此刻才回笼。我蹦起来，随手套了件衣服去厨房煮拉面。片刻之后他也出现在厨房，靠在门边看我。  
我用余光偷偷瞟他。那件我们同款的居家服上印着毛绒绒的小鸡和番茄，是去年卖场打折的时候我去抢到的。一开始他很嫌弃这种被他形容为“幼稚”的可爱风格，现在也接受良好到随手就抓起来披上。擦干的黑发和月白色的棉布在灯光下泛着温暖的色泽，让他整个人都显得毛绒绒的。  
“多放点番茄。”他指示道，语气很平静。但这显然是没话找话——刻意强调这种从来不需要他专门提醒的事，让我忽然意识到他其实在害羞。  
他真的好可爱啊。  
我终于也后知后觉地羞涩起来，嗯了一声，不敢去看他微微敞开的领口。将面条滑进滚沸的热水，我又单独给他切了一个新鲜番茄，用全部心神去控制才能不被他察觉我的手在颤抖。

木叶的盛夏白日里炎热，晚风倒是很凉爽。我们支了张小桌子，平时夏夜里就在客厅外的小阳台上吃晚饭。  
桌子很小，我们面对面坐着，距离近到稍微往前探身就能碰到对方的额头。  
他大概是饿得狠了，很给面子地匆匆扒完所有面条和配菜，又拈起一边碟子里的番茄。  
“慢点吃，我又不会跟你抢。”我自然而然地伸手拭去他唇边一点淡红的番茄颗粒。他呆呆地看着我，白皙的脸颊忽然腾地一下红透了。  
我这才意识到这个早成习惯的的动作有多亲昵。  
这种最亲密的事情都做过了才突然像刚刚拉上小手一样别扭害羞的感觉到底是怎么回事啊我说！  
我感觉自己的脸烧得发烫，然而一旦意识到了又舍不得收回手。愣愣地对视了两秒，我干脆捏着他的下巴亲了过去。  
是拉面的鲜香，番茄的清甜。是再平常不过的，家的味道。  
他闭上眼，伸手捧住我的脸。  
是一个充满温馨的烟火气的吻。  
这一刻我又产生了一些不一样的感受。如果说与他结合的感觉像是创造了一个只有我们两人彼此交融、万物都与我们无关的世界，这一刻我是真真切切地感受到在这浩大动荡的凡尘俗世中，他就安稳地在我身边。

亲过他之后，我好像突破了羞涩的底线，干脆肆无忌惮起来。他端起碗碟去厨房，我就抱着他的腰贴在他身后，跟着他走来走去。  
他脸上的红晕就没退下去过，拿手肘顶我：“你怎么回事！”  
“没事、就是开心。喜欢。嘿嘿。”  
下午的情事酣畅淋漓，此刻我也没有强烈想要做爱的欲望。但我就是想紧紧挨着他，抱着他，在他耳边亲亲密密地说话，或者什么也不说，就这样安安静静地待在一起。  
他大概拿我没办法，也没有真的生气。我把下巴搁在他肩上，看他修长白皙的手拿起一只只碗碟，用洗碗布和洗洁精打上泡沫，再在水流下仔细地冲洗干净。  
这双手握过苦无，握过草薙剑，闪耀过日月也难折其锋芒的万钧雷霆。曾经有那么多年，我无法隔着剑刃握住他的手，唯一与他交流的机会是赌上性命的对决。  
但那些都过去了。此时此刻，他只是我深爱着的那个人，和我一同生活在这个平凡的小家里，用这双掌握过鬼神之力的手做着柴米油盐的日常小事。  
“佐助。”  
“嗯？”他将最后一只盘子放进沥水篮里摆好，瓷器碰撞出清脆的轻响。  
“我还没有对你，说过喜欢吧。”  
他略有些无奈地侧头看了我一眼，动了动唇似乎要说什么。我伸出食指，轻轻按在他唇上。  
虽然我相信在浴室里我吻住他的那一刻，我们就已经明白了彼此所有未曾言说的感情，他一定也是如此确信。但有些话，我依然必须亲自说出口。  
我思考这件事已经太久太久。我想给他明确的、笃定的、一辈子的承诺，也期盼有一天听到他亲口回应我的感情。  
他不再试图说话。我将他转过来，面对着他平静柔和的目光，我忽然有些不好意思，清了清嗓子。  
“佐助……从很早以前开始，你就是我憧憬的对象。与你成为朋友，得到你的认可，建立我们之间的羁绊，这些都是我人生中最珍贵的经历。”  
“这些你大概都已经知道了，我记得很多年以前就和你说过。”  
他微微点了点头。  
“你问过我很多次，我为什么要对你那么执着。我说我们是朋友，那是认真的。一直以来，你都是我最重要、无论如何也不可能放弃的朋友。”  
“但是，我对你的感情远不止于此。我想抚平你所有伤痛，想给你幸福快乐，也想要陪伴在你身边，和你共度一生。你是我灵魂的半身，也是我在现世中想要拥抱的人。”  
“该怎么形容呢？……友情，亲情，爱情，好像无论哪一个词语都无法概括我对你的所有感情。”  
“但是如何定义或者命名，似乎也没有那么重要。”  
“我只知道，握住了你的手，我就再也不会放开。”  
他久久地凝视着我，半晌叹了口气。  
“……漂亮话都被你说尽了啊。”  
“全都是真心话啊我说！所以……佐助？”  
尽管已经确信彼此的心意，但在等待他回答的那一刻，我的心脏仍然忐忑地狂跳起来。  
我在等待他回应我，关于一生的承诺。  
“虽然也有很多想说的话，但听起来，好像和你说的也没什么差别。罢了，以后有的是时间。”  
他力道坚定地握住我微微发抖的手，唇畔弯起一个笑容。  
“我答应你，鸣人。”

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始的脑洞是开在任务进程中的旅店里干柴烈火，大概就是不得不淋雨->共浴->天雷地火这样23333 但写着写着觉得第一次还是在家里比较舒心快乐lol 家对他们俩来说都是有着太多意义的地方啦。  
> 所以以色气纯肉开头的脑洞为什么又终结为你侬我侬倾诉爱意！  
> 这一篇少见的两人话不多（主要是鸣人话不多lol）。因为作者的水平问题，很多时候想要传达感情都不得不依赖于语言。但这一篇因为视角关系，许多话都不用打引号都可以随意说出口啦哈哈哈所以只是看起来话不多实际上通篇都是鸣人的话痨(✿◡‿◡)。  
> 有些语句每次读的时候都想改得更通顺流畅一些。但每次又都想就这样吧，也许这种笨拙无序的语言更贴近鸣人那一刻正当时的心情？（为自己不会写疯狂找借口）  
> 其实真的不知道最后鸣人表白的时候该说什么，总有种“什么都不必解释，只要说“想和你在一起’就足够了”的感觉。但实在很想鸣人讲清楚……于是 就这么啰嗦了OTL
> 
> 这一篇大体部分断断续续写完已经很久了，但我就是要拖到73再发！  
> 中间piston motion的两段真的是最苦手的部分了OTL因为拖延到了最后一刻才不得不非常勉强地填塞进去 导致画风有些微妙（很大）的差异 而且最后也还是没能写出什么荤菜味儿来……哎我尽力了！没时间改了！就这样吧！  
> 再次祝两只和大家73愉快！


End file.
